


A Pair of Somebodies

by sunkelles



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, I'm still trash for finnrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Rey and Finn after the events of The Last Jedi





	A Pair of Somebodies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Пара кого-то](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440232) by [FixDestroy_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018), [Lenuchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka)



 As Rey expects, Finn is the first one to ask what happened. He might be the only one who's brave enough, but he might also be the only one who really cares. Rey tells him everything up to Snoke's death with a degree of emotional separation and clarity. Then, when she starts to tell him about Kylo asking her to join him, her emotions get the better of her. 

"He said that I was nobody. That my parents were nobody, and they didn't care for me anyway." For the first time since she started talking, Finn looks truly concerned. 

"If it helps, I was a stormtrooper, Rey. One faceless number in a sea full of them. I was nobody too." 

"He said that he was the only one who cared about me." 

"You know that's not true, right?" Finn asks. 

"Of course not," Rey says, but her voice is so weak even she doesn't believe it. 

"I care about you, Rey. You know I do." 

"But is it enough? The nobody thing, it's not just in my head. It's in my power. I'm not a Skywalker. He has the power of legends flowing through his veins. Me? I'm just a scavenger. Just nobody." 

"No. _You_ are the last Jedi. You're a member of the resistance. And you're the most amazing person I've ever met. You and me? We're somebodies now." Rey smiles softly. Then she steals a look down the corridor to where Rose, undoubtedly, is still asleep in her cot. She almost died today. 

"You are, at least. It seems you have a fan club now." 

"Oh, Rose?" Finn asks, laughing nervously. 

"Yeah," Rey says, a little awkwardly, "Rose."

"Rose is kind of amazing. She saved my life," Finn says. 

"She and I should start a club with Poe," Rey says. Finn just smiles. 

"Can I join? I've saved my own ass a few times." 

"No," Rey says, "then we can't talk badly about you at our meetings."

"The three most important people in my life getting together to talk shit about me. Yeah, sounds about right." 

"Only a little bit of shit. Mainly we'll say good things. You've saved all our lives too." 

"Well," Finn says, "yeah. I am kind of great. Rose was telling me all about that that when she brought me in for desertion." Rey feels her eyes widen. 

"You we're going to desert?" Finn doesn't meet her eyes then. He looks down into his lap. 

"I wanted to find you. I was going to make sure we were safe together," he admits. He doesn't even wait for her to respond before he tries to explain himself. 

"I know, it was cowardly. Rose read me the riot transmission." 

"No Finn, it was sweet." Maybe it was cowardly, but there's something enduring in it too. This is the second time Finn's tried to run away with her. It makes her feel wanted like nothing else ever has. 

"He is not the only one who ever cared about you. You have me, Rey. No matter what. We have each other." 

"Even now with Rose?" 

"No matter what, Rey. No matter what." Then, Finn takes Rey's hand just like he did the first time on Jakku. It's not electric like it was with Kylo, but it's still warm and solid. It's just as comforting as it was the last time she held it. Rey squeezes his hand. 

"Stop taking your hand?" He asks, and Rey can't tell if he's joking. 

"No," Rey says, "don't ever stop."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. so i wasn't all the way on board with the last jedi, but one part i did like in particular was the running theme about rey being nobody.... but only in conjunction with finn being nobody too  
> 2\. i love rose's character and i think that she's fantastic and i think that FINN thinks that she's fantastic too. i just don't think he returns her romantic feelings. i've been sailing the good ship finnrey too long to abandon yet


End file.
